We propose to continue our rehabilitation treatment program using Alaska Natives as staff to work with other Alaska Natives who have alcoholism related problems. With back-up by professional psychiatrists our para-professional counsellors will continue offering individual and group counselling, family therapy and services. Our emphasis will be on early intervention and prevention through the Grief Reaction and Suicide Clinic, Teen Clinic and Mental Health Clinic. Also our Outreach projects with Alcoholic Housewives and the Student Boarding Home Program. Serving as a catalyst we will help Alaska Native communities and organizations plan and implement alcoholism programs suited to their particular location and circumstances. Educational material aimed toward the Alaska Natives will be developed.